


Day 3: The Panicked Search

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 3, Detectives, Hospitals, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hypothermia, M/M, Police, SHEITH - Freeform, concerned Shiro, vldwhumpas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Three: HypothermiaSheith: Shiro being a detective and Keith who is his boyfriend/partner have been together for a few years now. A new criminal appeared that they were trying to hunt down during the month of December decides to kidnap Keith to get back at Shiro. Will Shiro be able to find Keith before hypothermia sets in?





	Day 3: The Panicked Search

**Shiro’s pov**

I let out a small breath leaning back against the couch closing my eyes for a moment while there was a stack of papers sitting in front of me. The department had piled this paperwork on me once again as I knew that it would be another long night once more because of them, it was normal though to have this much paperwork to do. Arms wrapped around my shoulders as Keith rested his head against mine

“Come to bed, Shiro. You’re exhausted, the paperwork can wait.”

I leaned my head against his before resting my hand against one of his with a small smile, I knew that Keith wanted me to rest because of how hard I have been working lately

“All right, let me just put these up.”

He nodded pressing a kiss to the side of my cheek

“That better be the only thing that you’re going to do, see you in a few minutes.”

Keith wandered back off to our bedroom before I went to pack up the paperwork putting them away safely and back into the bag that I brought them home in. I grabbed the bag and a few other things that I needed before making the short walk to the room like I had promised. I knew that Keith would get annoyed if I broke it which would cause him to come and drag me into the room himself. My bed sounded really good right now anyways especially since I could curl up with Keith like we usually do each night, it was the one thing that I was looking forward to though since I enjoyed snuggling with him during the night.

After I got ready for bed, I laid down with Keith who rested his head down against his chest while I wrapped my arms around his waist. I smiled lightly before turning the light off and placing a kiss on his forehead

“Good night Keith.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The alarm went off the next morning causing me to groan a bit before I moved to turn it off while Keith moved to sit up grumbling a bit

“Remind me again why we have that thing...”

I chuckled at his words before placing a quick kiss to his cheek

“Because we have to get up for work, babe. I’ll go make us some coffee.”

Keith nodded even though the look on his face told me that he wasn’t awake yet, hopefully after some good coffee though then he’ll be more awake. I left the bedroom leaving Keith to get himself to his morning routine before starting to work on making our favorite pot of coffee. I let out a small breath leaning back against the counter for a moment waiting for the pot to finish brewing, Keith wandered out a few minutes later with that famous bedhead of his. Today was going to be another busy day because of the case that I had been working on for quite awhile, it had been a few weeks since the crimes of this criminal started and they continued to grow. The crimes weren’t pretty as they were murdering innocent people, but the reason why was unknown. It was hard to figure out the motive behind the killer, we didn’t even have a good identity on them, but we knew that they were male and their favorite type of victim. Everything else was a mystery though while there was still much for us to learn about this murder and hopefully stop him before he takes another life of a person, it was the one case that had been stressing me out lately, but Keith has been helping me calm down after a stressful day. We have been working on this case together as the information that has been collected so far probably wouldn’t of been possible to get without help, Keith is a great detective and having him as a partner makes things a lot easier. The problem was that we hit a dead end once more while there hasn’t even been any hits on the fingerprints that have been left behind. Hopefully, today will be different though and we will finally get a new lead that will help us figure out who this unknown suspect is if anything can be found out about him at all. At least, I could look forward to spending more time with Keith after a long day of work. That’s the one thing that I always enjoy after sitting at a desk for long hours of the days unless we head out into the field to gather more information on the case.

**Keith’s pov**

Shiro and I left the house to head over to the department to see what new information or cases that were waiting for us. I knew that the main case we were working on right now was one that we really needed to solve, there had been a lot of problems with trying to stop the suspect as there was so much information that we didn’t have. Each victim that appeared came up with more questions then answers about the suspect, I did what I could to help Shiro though because of how much stress it was causing him. It was difficult for both of us though since it was so frustrating as it seemed that there was nothing we could do to stop the suspect from taking another life. We weren’t going to give up that easily though because it was a life or death situation to stop this man who had killed three people already and it was unknown on when they were going to kill again. I let out a small breath climbing out of the car once we reached the department to start the day and hopefully find something that will stop this unknown suspect. I gave Shiro a reassuring smile though, trying to make him feel better knowing what today was going to be filled with. I had to do something to help because of how bad the stress has been for him lately. Maybe I can make his favorite meal tonight, that usually helps him get into a good mood even though that won’t fix the problems going on with the case. I just want to be able to see a smile on his face again since most of the looks have been stressful, frustration, and sometimes anger. Hopefully, his favorite meal and a good movie will help distract him for a bit since that is the one thing that usually helps Shiro relax and forget the stress of the job.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shiro was still working on some paperwork when lunchtime came around leaving me to have to go get lunch for us. I didn’t mind though since I knew what Shiro would want from our favorite place to eat, he always ordered the same thing enough to where the owner knew what we would want. I told Shiro that I would be back in about twenty minutes before leaving to drive to the restaurant to get the food knowing that his favorite meal will perk his mood up a bit. That stressful look was on his face once more telling me that there hadn’t been anymore leads on the case that we were working on, I just wanted this case to end soon since it would take a lot that burden off of Shiro’s shoulders. Time would only tell on when this case was going to come to an end though or if it would at all, I let out a small breath heading out to the car. I reached the car after a few minutes before moving to unlock the door, I glanced around the parking lot for a moment thinking that I had heard something before shrugging it off figuring that it was nothing. That was when there was a sudden sharp hit to the back of my head causing my world to spin before I hit the pavement, a pair of black colored shoes did appear in front of my vision though before everything faded away into nothingness.

**Shiro’s pov**

I glanced up at the clock with a small frown because Keith wasn’t here yet and it had been about an hour already. I shifted moving to get up before looking outside of the office

“Has anyone seen Keith come back yet?”

I frowned at the answers before I was about to head out to the parking lot to check to see if Keith was in the parking lot, he didn’t pick up when I called as I could feel myself growing more concerned. It didn’t take me long to get to the car though seeing that the door was open with the keys and his cellphone laying on the ground, I glanced around seeing if Keith was nearby at all but there were no signs on him. I pulled out my phone calling inside to tell what had happened and that someone needed to come out here and collect evidence right away since I had no idea what happened to cause Keith to disappear like this. The car was still cold so I knew that he hadn’t even had the chance to start the car to leave the parking lot, I bit my lip in worry though because someone had Keith but I had no idea who. I was going to find him though, they weren’t going to get away with this especially when Keith is the one in danger.

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes flickered open with a groan of pain as I found myself laying on the cold ground of an abandoned warehouse, I shifted moving to sit up feeling the throbbing pain the back of my head. My arms were tied behind my back making it impossible to check the source of the pain, but I knew that it had to deal with the blow that I took to the back of my head earlier. I glanced around the warehouse seeing if there was a possible way out since whoever knocked me out hadn’t tied me up. I shifted moving to try and get up, but the throbbing pain in my head caused me to feel dizzy which made me wonder if I had a concussion. It was pretty cold outside though as I could see my breath fill the air which told me that the temperature had suddenly dropped. How long had it been since I got knocked out though? It might of been hours to even just a couple of minutes, I let out a small breath to try and calm myself down though since panicking wasn’t going to help the situation that I was in. My thoughts did drift toward Shiro figuring that he most likely was freaking out, but the one who kidnapped me was to blame. I checked the binds that were around my wrists seeing if I would be able to get them off, but they were a bit tight making it difficult for me to be able to get my hands free. I was about to try and get up once more before the sound of the door opened revealing the one who had kidnapped me, I glared at him as a smile was on his face

“Hello Keith, I’m glad that we can finally meet.”

I glared at him still while I tried to get my hands free once more, I had a bad feeling because of this man. He couldn’t be trusted at all, he was a threat like the one who we had been chasing over since the first time that they appeared. The man shifted moving to kneel down in front of me grabbing ahold of my hair

“How did you like my last victim? Maybe you should be the next one and a gift left to Shiro. I wonder what his reaction will be when he finds you, but I have something that I must take care of first. I’ll be back later, Kogane.”

I watched the man walk away with a glare knowing that he is the one that we have been hunting since the beginning of December, I leaned back against the wall for a moment closing my eyes

“Okay Keith, let’s see if we can find a way out of here...”

**Shiro’s pov**

I had pulled up the cameras to see if there would be any clues that would lead to the one who kidnapped Keith, I searched through the footage before noticing that the same car kept on appearing at different times during the day in the exact same spot. I sound the time when Keith went out to the car while checking for the same seeing that it was parked in the exact same spot like it had been the previous past few days. I waited in silence watching to see what was going to happen next, a man came behind Keith before hitting him right in the back of his head with some type of object. I paused the camera to see if I could catch the man’s face which was successful, I let out a small breath before sending the image off to see if they could identify the man that took Keith. I hate to be patient though and hope that Keith would wait for a bit longer wherever he was being held at, I would do everything in my power to find him though and get him back safely.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A good hour passed by before we finally had an identity on the man that took Keith before finding out that they used to own an warehouse which was now abandoned. That had to be the best place where Keith was being held since no one would know that they would be there, people had been sent to the man’s house, work, and the warehouse to see if they could find Keith or the suspect. I was going to go to the warehouse as an ambulance was on it’s way to the warehouse and the suspect’s house just in case Keith was at either of the locations, I was hoping that he could be found and that he was okay.

It was a good twenty minute drive to the warehouse as we had gotten word that Keith wasn’t at the suspect’s house, but they had him in custody. The warehouse was the other place to check or I would be talking to the suspect about where he was holding Keith. The warehouse was huge, but I was hoping that it wouldn’t take very long to find Keith because of how cold it was outside and who knows how long he had actually been sitting out here in the cold. After the car was parked, I ran toward the warehouse after a few of the officers had gone inside before they cleared the place allowing the paramedics and myself in. Keith had been found, but he was showing signs of hypothermia which was very concerning since it was obvious that he had been out here for a few hours. I stayed out of the way while watching with clenched fists, hoping that he was going to be okay as the paramedics started to work before placing him on the stretcher allowing me to take ahold of his hand. His hand was freezing and from what the paramedics had said that Keith was unconscious because of the hit to his head and from being out here for too long. I moved to climb into the back of the ambulance with Keith keeping ahold of his hand the entire trip to the hospital as the paramedic worked on making sure that he started to warm up and get plenty of oxygen because of his unconscious state.

**Keith’s pov**

“Getting warmer.... Should wake up soon... Breathing has improved...”

Voices came and went as there were times when it seemed like something was shining into my eyes making it hard to stay asleep. I felt really tired though and sleep sounded really good right now and it was the only thing that I wanted at the moment. There was some warmth in my hand that was different than what was surrounding me, it felt like someone was holding my hand though waiting for me to wake up. I ended up falling asleep once more though as a familiar set of fingers ran through my hair

“It’s okay Keith, I’ll be here when you wake up... Just wake up soon please.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My eyes flickered open before I glanced around the room drowsily seeing that I was in a hospital. Everything was a blur though as it was hard to remember what I was doing before this... My thoughts drifted toward Shiro though, wondering where he was at since the room was empty at the moment. There was a dull pain the back of my head though which caused me to suddenly remember what happened as I tried to move to sit up before a wince stopped me. The man who was behind those murders hit me in the back of my head before leaving me in a warehouse, but they never returned after they promised that they were going to be back. Maybe Shiro would have some answers if he had anything to tell me, I glanced over at the window seeing that sunlight was coming through the blinds telling me that it was daylight, but impossible to tell what time it was. The sound of the door opening caught my attention though before Shiro walked in carrying some food in his hands, he must of gone to the cafeteria to eat. I gave a small tired smile

“Takashi.”

Gray tired eyes looked up at me before he moved to grab ahold of my hand quickly and placed a kiss on my forehead

“I’m so glad that you’re awake, how are you feeling?”

I leaned into my kiss closing my eyes for a moment

“A bit tired and there’s a dull pain in the back of my head, but I’m okay.”

Shiro nodded as he took a seat next to the bed

“That’s to be expected, you were hypothermic and the blow to the back of your head is the reason for the pain. Doctor said that you were going to be okay, you just have to take it easy for a bit.”

I groaned at the thought of having to take it easy since I hate just sitting around doing nothing, Shiro knows though. He gave a small smile placing a kiss on my hand

“I know that you hate resting, but doctor’s orders. I’m taking some time off to make sure that you rest and we can spend some much needed time together, I don’t want to leave you alone right now.”

I squeezed his hand knowing that Shiro probably was still freaked out about what had happened with my kidnapper, I didn’t mind though since it was one of the many things that he was known for

“That sounds nice, I’d like that.”

Shiro nodded with a gentle smile before resting his forehead against mine as there was a look of relief on his face. I was looking forward to that future cuddle session on the couch after I get out of the hospital though.


End file.
